Where Did You Go Killua? (Killua X Reader)
by CamieZoldyck
Summary: Killua X Reader! I'm bad at introductions! Hope you like it! Killua met (Y/N) a while ago, many things brought them together living as a happy family with a new addition! However, When Killua decides to take a mission with Gon something Happened. In need there help.. The Zoldycks. What should I do killua please tell me... "Where did you go Killua?" WARNING MATURE CONTENT YOU
1. TheDayWeBecameOne

Chapter one

The day we became one

Mature content* you can skip if you want.

...

Your POV

Are we really doing this?.. I'm kinda nervous.

"Why would you be nervous. It's only me."

Exactly idiot.. I've never done this with anyone.

"Yeah and your never doing this with anyone else"

(He leaned his lips closer making them only centimeters away.)

"Because your mine.. Baka."

(With that the kiss was sealed)

...

Ouch it hurts.. a lot

(Tears spilled out of your eyes)

I'm not all the way in. Grab onto my back it will make it easier for both of us.

(He began to push in. The pain grew worse as you dug your nails on his back)

OUCH KILLUA!

(You groaned in pain)

(He held himself inside.)

"Are you alright."

(He said with a huskily voice. It was obvious you were the only one feeling pain)

It still hurts..

(The pain began to decrease as pleasure began to take over)

(You moaned)

(You relaxed and killua took that as a sign to move which he did.

You let out a moan in pleasure as you both had a passionate night."

...

Killua I'm gonna..

"Me to."

(You both let go. he held himself inside you feeling the ecstasy of releasing himself inside you)

(He pulled out and fell on top of you. Then laid next to you pulling you closer)

"I love you."

I love you to.

(That day would change your life in many ways.. the day you became one)

...

6:00 Am

(You awoke and looked around your surroundings groggily you turned to your right and saw white fluffy hair turned away from you.)

(You sighed and plopped your head on the pillow.)

Good morning..

(You look to your right as you see Your Killua)

Hi..

(You flushed remembering what you both did)

(He saw you flush causing him to flush)

"Stop looking at me like that it's embarrassing.. idiot.."

(You sighed)

"Tired?"

What do you think..

"I'm pretty sure since we had s*x las.."

(We heard a knock at the door)

"Killua"

(The voice called him)

"Wake up! It's late we're gonna be late! I'm gonna come in!"

"Sh*t it's gon."

(You hopped up and felt sore feeling something drop out of you..)

Damm it killua..

(You winced in pain as your legs felt wobbly)

(His Neko face activating)

"Killua I'm coming ok!"

"Just a minute idiot!"

(He yelled trying to put his shorts on)

(You ran to find your clothes and looked shocked)

My favorite shirt! Asshole !

(Your shirt had been torn)

"Is (y/n) in there?"

Ugh.

(You held the sheet over your body and ran into the bathroom)

(You quickly sprinted to the bathroom feeing the substance which was dripping out of you)

This is what happens when you let a guy cum inside you.. what's next ugh..

Might as well take a shower.

...

Done..

(You walked out of the bathroom)

Hey Kil.

"Oh Hi (Y/N)!"

(Gon ran up to greet you oblivious that you were naked under the towel)

Oi! Baka! Getting off her and get out!

"Killua? What's wrong?"

(He then looked at you)

What happened to your neck?

(You flushed)

"That's it! Gon! Get out!"

"What about you Killua!"

"Ah! I can be here! It's my room!"

Now that I think about it why is she in your room?

(They're so annoying)

Both of you get out..

NOW!

(They both flinched)

"YES MAM"

(They ran out of the room)

Ah all I have is this .. Killua's shirt.. he just had to f*cken tear my shirt. I don't even know where my underwear.. are..

(You sighed and slipped the shirt on. And put your shorts on)

I don't even have bra wtf..

(You wore Killua's shirt like a dress)

Thank god this isn't tight..

(You walked out)

"(Y/N)! Your trying to be killua today! Tomorrow wear my clothes!"

Idiot..

"Come on both of you let's go."

(You grabbed Killua's hand he looked at you and smiled. Gon running ahead)

Let's go!

"Wait guys I need to buy clothes."

"Yes boss."

(Killua whispered causing you to blush)

"Woah killua what happened to your back?"

(Gon asked causing you both to blush)

"He was rolling on the street! Yah!"

(Killua looked at you like you were and idiot)

"Oh! Cool! I wanna try we should do it together!"

Gon are you sure your 19 I feel like your stuck at 12 years old..

"Hmm? What do you mean"

Never mind let's go.

...

How about this shirt? And leggings?

"Beautiful (Y/N)! Don't you agree!"

Thanks for watching!


	2. Future

Chapter 2

The future

...

(Y/N) POV

Why are we here..

"We came to get Alluka"

(He looked at me with serious eyes)

"She has been locked away again.. I've failed to protect her"

No you haven't dummy. She's going to be alright Wanna know why because her big brother is here for her. Even if she's now taller than you.

"I think it's because he's grown up"

I think so to.. However guess what. So are we.

"I guess we are I mean we're not virgins anymore"

Shut up! Focus on what we're doing pervert!

"Your right lets go get Alluka"

(You held Killua's hand and smiled as you both descended closer to his house entering in god speed mode he went in while you stayed right by his side)

"Darling Son! It's you!"

(You cringed at the sound of that woman's voice so annoyingly)

"OH SON HOW I'VE MIS.."

(She was caught off guard by looking at me)

"Oh my who are you? Why is she here with you!?! Mother demands an explanation!"

"She's my wife."

Ha!?

"OH MY LO.."

(She fainted)

"Where is Kalluto"

Hm? Kalluto?

"It's not important let's go find Alluka"

...

Killua POV

(Y/n) listen to me.

"What is it?"

Let's get married..

"Ha!?!"

I need to know yes or no now.

(He looked at her dead serious)

"I..uh"

"I Will.. I'll be happy as your wife."

(You began to cry)

Save tears for later now come on

(He grabbed your hand and took you to a house more like Minnie mansion)

"Where are this isn't the estate is it?"

No, but I want you to stay here.

"Why??!"

Because I want you to be safe if I loose you I have nothing to live for. I need you to say here.

"Sigh"

Please (y/n)..

"Ok."

(He hugged you and kissed your lips letting go)

Take care of her Zebro I'm counting on you.

(he used Godspeed and left you here )

"Please be safe my Killua."

Your POV

Please be safe my Killua.

"He'll be fine"

(You looked at the man Killua trusted to keep you safe)

"Now come in dear have a seat inside and wait"

Ok..

(You walked in and you felt heavy it was as if gravity was pulling you down yet you could withstand it. My family's house seemed heavier)

"Have some tea my dear"

Thank you..

"Like I said before my dear he will be fine trust in your husband."

I hope so.

(You were so anxious and nervous it made you sick to your stomach)

May I ask where the bathroom is?

"Right around the corner"

Thanks

"I normally have someone else here in the house however, he's not here because of a funeral to out of town"

(You felt even more nervous at the words funeral)

"Are you alright?"

Yea I'm fi..

(You quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom to throw up)

"Are you alright?"

I'm fine.. Just anxious I always get this way..

(You got up and washed your face)

He'll be fine.

(You looked at yourself in the mirror)

Why is my face so flushed.. do I have a fever?

(You touch your forehead)

No I don't.. it must be all that worrying.. sigh I need to sleep this off.

Mr. Zebro is it ok if I sleep for a while?

"Of course come this way."

...

Zebro POV

"Please be safe my Killua."

(Noticed master Killua's expression as he let go of this young lady. So he's experienced a new feeing other then friendship. It's all thanks to you Gon. You saved him from himself.)

"Sigh.."

(She seems very worried)

He'll be fine

(I said in a calming voice)

(The girl looked at Zebro who Killua trusted to keep her safe)

Now come in dear have a seat inside and wait

"Ok.."

(He noticed her walk in like there was no gravity. She must have experienced this kind of gravity)

Have some tea my dear

(He poured a bit in a small cup)

"Thank you.."

Like I said before my dear he will be fine trust in your husband.

"I hope so."

(She doesn't look to well the pressure must be it)

"May I ask where the bathroom is?"

Right around the corner

"Thanks"

I normally have someone else here in the house however, he's not here because of a funeral to out of town.

Are you alright?

"Yea I'm fi.."

( I noticed she quickly stood up and ran in the direction to the bathroom)

(After a while she was still in there)

( He decides to check on here and walked there and heard her throwing up)

Are you alright?

"I'm fine.. Just anxious I always get this way."

(He nodded and walked back to where he's was but before he overheard what she said)

"He'll be fine."

"Why is my face so flushed.. do I have a fever?"

"No I don't.. it must be all that worrying.. sigh I need to sleep this off."

(He walked away when he heard the door open hearing the young lady's voice)

"Mr. Zebro is it ok if I sleep for a while?"

Of course come this way.

...

She must have been very tired. Don't worry young lady He'll be back I'm certain of it.


	3. NoLongerAChild

Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it! Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes! I'm still new at writing! I'm trying my best!

Chapter 3

Killua POV

(Y/n) listen to me.

"What is it?"

Let's get married..

"Ha!?!"

I need to know yes or no now.

(He looked at her dead serious)

I.. uh

"I Will.. I'll be happy as your wife."

(She began to cry)

Save tears for later now come on.

(He grabbed her hand and took her to a house more like Minnie mansion)

"Where are we this isn't the estate is it?"

No, but I want you to stay here.

"Why??!"

Because I want you to be safe if I loose you I have nothing to live for. I need you to say here.

"Sigh"

Please (y/n)..

"Ok."

(He hugged her and kissed her lips letting go)

Take care of her Zebro I'm counting on you.

(he used Godspeed and left here here )

...

I'm back home.. I'm getting sick of this place I just need to talk to him and find her so the three of us can leave together..

"Kil!!! Son!!! How was your day!! Are you gonna stay now! Did you get sick of the outside?!!"

(He walked passed her ignoring her and glanced at her with a glare)

...

Dad... I wanted to I speak with you.

"You have once again returned did you are you tired already. It's time to come back for that is what you where born to do"

As I have said long ago I wish to no longer kill. My word still stands..

"What will you do now then. You'll eventually come back to us. You already came back once. Listen son to be and assassin is in your blood. So tell me Kil what will you do."

What I'll do is rescue my brother and be with the girl I love...

"NO MY KIL YOU CAN'T KEEP LEAVING US AS YOUR MOTHER I WONT ALLOW IT!"

Allow what..

(He glared at her)

"You'll stay here! You don't need anyone! You just need us! We're your family!"

I want to be with the girl I love. To stay with her so we'll be together start a new family away from here from you.. Creating a new Zoldyck generation one with out assassins..

(Killua said that to piss Kikyo. It wasn't a lie either)

"Oh my boy! What has this vile woman done to you! She seduced you didn't she! You! Oh my poor boy!"

Shut up.. in case you know I'm no longer a kid.. As a young age I decided to grow up.. Now as a 19 year old my decision stands.. Now where is Alluka.

"I'm here brother!"

(He turned to see the young man all grown up. I mean young lady)

"Big Brother!"

Let's go.

"Where's (y/n)!?!? You didn't break up with her did you!"

(Alluka said sounding sad she really did like you)

Of course not we're still together.

"Yeah! She's a great girlfriend for you big brother!"

She's my wife now.

"REALLY IM SO HAPPY BIG BROTHER!"

(The two walked off to find here while Silva Zoldyck stood there dumbfounded)

Silva POV

Wife?

"DEAR YOU LET HIM GO AGAIN! THAT CHILD!"

He's no longer a child.

"Sniff why my son why is he leaving again! WHERE IS ILLUMI I NEED TO KNOW!"

He's not here. It seems he took on a job that will take him a while to return.

"HOW LONG ONCE HE'S HOME I'LL GET HIM TO BRING KIL BACK!"

"That will take about 3-4 years then."

"WHAT!"

(The woman who was crying looked at the older man)

"Dad!! Why!"

Once Again. He'll be back this makes the third time he's returned..

Thanks for reading!

A next generation.. Sounds interesting."

(Zeno said)

(Silva couldn't help but agree)

An heir.. With Zoldyck blood

...


End file.
